In my mind you're perfect
by Bec07
Summary: Somewhere in his mind, he thinks his falling for her, his falling for a nerd, Rachel! Summary bad but story's good please read and review
1. Bring on the bitchiness

Rachel's POV

I had just arrived at school and was currently headed for my locker, I could see all the disgusted looks on peoples faces as I walked past, I really don't know why they look at me like that. When I arrived at my locker there was a strange feeling like I was being watched and I don't know why but I had an urge to turn around, because I could feel someone's gaze burning through my back. I chose to just ignore it to save the worry of a slushy facial, which I was always prepared for, but I just didn't feel up to cleaning myself off today. I turned around to head for the auditorium to practise my vocals for today's glee club lesson.

I sat down on the chair in front of the piano and started singing no air

If I should die before I wakeIt's 'cause you took my breath awayLosing you is like living in a world with no airOhI'm here alone, didn't wanna leaveMy heart won't move, it's incompleteWish there was a way that I can make you understandBut how do you expect meto live alone with just me'Cause my world revolves around youIt's so hard for me to breatheTell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no airCan't live, can't breathe with no airIt's how I feel whenever you ain't thereIt's no air, no airGot me out here in the water so deepTell me how you gonna be without meIf you ain't here, I just can't breatheIt's no air, no airNo air, air - NoNo air, air - NoNo air, air - NoNo air, airI walked, I ran, I jumped, I flewRight off the ground to float to youThere's no gravity to hold me down for realBut somehow I'm still alive insideYou took my breath, but I survivedI don't know how, but I don't even careSo how do you expect meto live alone with just me'Cause my world revolves around youIt's so hard for me to breatheTell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)It's how I feel whenever you ain't thereIt's no air, no airGot me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)It's no air, no air (No - No)No air, airNo air, airNo air, airNo air, airNo moreIt's no air, no airNo air, airNo air, airNo air, airNo air, airYou got me out here in the water so deepTell me how you gonna be without meIf you ain't here, I just can't breatheIt's no air, no airNo Air (No)No Air (No - No)No AirNo AirNo Air

After I was finished I looked at my phone and noticed there was only five minutes until first period started and I needed to get there because I love math, it's my favourite subject at school and I cant be late.

When I arrived at my next class I was surprised to see the one and only Noah Puckerman had actually shown up to class today and was the only one there.

''Good morning Noah how was your weekend?''

''Great actually what did you get up to? Oh that's right you were probably at Finn's house all weekend making love to him''

''Excuse me what did you just say? I did not ask for that, I simply asked what your weekend was like and I was going to ask what you did but just forget about it you deceived ass''

''Wow did I just make crazy Berry curse''

''No I chose to do it on my own and I don't need an ass hole to tell me what to do and what not to do''

''Yeah whatever Berry, shut up and don't talk to me''

''Don't plan on it ass hole''

''Oh bring it, I have had enough of you''

Just as he said those words the teacher walked in and told us to take our seats.

He stumbled to his seat and stared at me the rest of the lesson. I couldn't believe he was going to fight me, well not literally, but if I was a boy I'm sure he wouldn't have taken half the names I called him, I am sure I would be on the floor crying cause of his huge fist hitting me in the face.

The teacher became impatient while waiting for the rest of the class to show up, she repeatedly tapped her fake nails on the desk and called "Do any of you two love birds have any clue where these following class members are? Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Tina, Mike, Matt, Santana, Sam, David, Mercedes, Kurt and I'm not gunna say the rest"

"No sorry Ms Abraham"

Noah turned to me and spoke but I just blocked him out of my view and opened my maths book. I planned on ignoring him for the rest of the day due to the way he said bring it and because I knew he was starring at me for the rest of the lesson, so I spent half the day hiding and sitting in places where I knew he wouldn't find me, that was the plan until glee later that day, I was doomed what was I going to do.


	2. The Plan

Puck's POV

I couldn't believe what Berry had said to me in the classroom, and the worst part is that she ignored me for the rest of the day, I knew she knew I was looking at her because every time I would move she would stiffen up, but I never ever expected her to ignore me over a couple of words, I actually thought she will come up to me after class and go all crazy on me cause I said bring it, anyway I felt bad I think I might have hurt her feelings, but I don't really care she can get hurt all she wants because I know that I am the one who brang the hurt to her the most over the last year.

After the warning bell went off I headed in the direction of the music room for glee, the one thing that surprised me was I was the first one there, I was a little glad that Berry hadn't shown up yet cause I really didn't feel up to her shit today, and after this morning, I know she has been avoiding me, but she must be really angry with me, but I am so not complaining an angry Berry makes a HOT son of a bitch.

I waited patiently for the rest of the glee club to show up, I wasn't surprised to see Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina walk in at the same time, next to arrive was Mike and Matt, then Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, it had me thinking where Berry was, not that I cared I was just wondering, anyway just as I was about to ask where she was the door flung open and Sam come running in apologising because he was late and, he mentioned he had a detention for not doing his homework.

''um where the hell is Berry, I am not used to the quietness'' I said taking a quick glance around the room to see the reactions on the rest of the clubs faces, I noticed almost everyone turn around to notice that she definitely wasn't in the room.

''yeah where is she I haven't seen her all day'' said Finn with his goofy facial expression.

''do we really need to worry about man hands right now, I think we should enjoy the peace and quiet'' said Santana with a big grin on her face

''yeah the diva can have one of her little diva fits, I am totally down for the quietness'' said Mercedes with a slight smile

''yeah until she starts wearing decent, normal people clothes I m not going to care where the hell the young petite overreacting diva is'' said Kurt

''hey everyone how was your weekend, um where is Rachel'' asked Mr Schuster when he walked into the room

''we don't know and we don't care we're actually all liking the quietness in the room so get over her'' said Santana rudely

''Santana that is not a good way to talk about your team mates'' said an annoyed Mr Schuster

''well I don't care I have a say in who are my friends and who aren't, guess what she is not one of my friends and she never will, so that little rotten bitch can get over herself'' Santana said while nail filing her nails

''no one asked you to be friends with her, so if you don't like it, the door is over there no one is keeping you here so your free to leave'' I said

''shut it Puckerman since when do you look out for man hands, you hate her''

''all of you please stop fighting we don't need it, we need to worry about regional's, not who is friends with who'' said will

''ok well I need to use the toilet so I am out later losers'' I said walking out of the room

When I walked out Into the hallway all I could think about was making it up to Berry but how when she keeps avoiding me, so how am I supposed to make sure she is ok if she runs whenever she sees me, how I thought how can I make it up to her.

When I reached my car I had a thought a really good one and I knew exactly what I need to do, just like she said in that one lesson she showed up in our schools celibacy club, every girl wants some pussy there just to scared to ask for it, I guess, but I have the most amazing idea ever I am going to make Rachel Berry want me by using my charm and moves.

I went home and started making plans to how I was going to get my plan to work, I knew it would help her with her reputation if the whole school found out that she had sex with me but she might make my reputation go down, but I don't care like everyone says you can do anything when you put your mind to it. After an hour of working out what I was going to do, I come up with the best plan ever. Make Rachel Berry fall for me plan in use.

I woke up feeling good for what I planed yesterday, I know it will work she will get so frustrated she will want to know who it is, but she will need to follow the steps to find out who. I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom where I had a nice warm shower and brushed my teeth, I headed down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I was finished I headed to my truck to go to school, when I arrived at school 30 minutes earlier to the time I normally get there I headed straight for Berry's locker leaving my little message…

Rachel's POV

I woke up not wanting to go to school because of the little incident in the classroom yesterday, I got up and had a shower, brushed my teeth, done my make up and straightened my hair, got my school bag and left to go to school. I arrived at school hoping just for once that today can be different and I wont get a slushy, or a new pornographic picture of me drawn on the girls bathroom walls.

I walked into the big green doors and headed to my locker, I opened it and an envelope fell out and landed on the ground, I bent over to pick it up, I opened it and I gasped at what it said

[hay your legs look good in those skirts keep wearing them, I like them sexy]

I looked around to see that no one was paying any attention to me I thought could this be a joke or did someone actually like my legs, and my skirts. I turned back to my locker and got all my books for next period, and hurried off to class. Through out that shocking discovery about how someone might like my legs I totally forgot about the incident with Noah in the classroom yesterday, that I didn't notice I had forgotten about it until I seen Noah Puckerman on his way towards me. Ducking as low as I could I slipped down one of the hallways and into the closest room.

I was so court up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that the warning bell had gone and there were kids building up into the classroom, gathering up my things I left and found myself late to first period.

When first period finally finished I walked back to my locker to drop off my books and get the new ones for my next class, for the second time today I opened my locker to find a piece of paper fall out and onto the ground, I bent to pick it up this time scanning the hallway before I read the note I noticed there was no one taking any admire in me, well except Jacob- Ben- Israel, I turned my attention back to the note that was in my hand and read it, once again my mouth fell open from what was written on the small crumbled piece of paper

[hay sexy seen you in the hallway, but then you disappeared where'd you go to, I wanted to see those legs]

Who on the earth would be sending me little notes like this I thought as I once again scanned the hallways, but then this thought came popping through my head I was so nervous I just wanted to know who has been putting these notes in my locker, so it came to my head that I was going to keep a good watch of my locker and catch whoever is writing these disturbing letters.

When I finally got home after school I was so exhausted I just wanted to go to bed, but I couldn't I need to make dinner for my dads, I was a little bored so I decided to check my face book, checking it I found that I had 2 unknown messages from someone, so I opened them up, the first one saying.

[wow you should wear one of those skirts again, and your fucking sexy as hell knee high socks to school tomorrow]

I froze at that message and decided to open the last one.

[I cant wait till you expose more of your body]

I quickly logged off and ran down stairs where I quickly made dinner, I wasn't feeling up to eating so I skipped dinner, and instead ran up to my room to sit on my bed because, I didn't know who this person is but it's starting to piss me off, after laying there for about half an hour I fell into a very peaceful sleep.


	3. Sending Berry Crazy

Sending Berry Crazy

Puck's POV

I woke up and the first thing that come to my head was what I was going to do to Rachel today at school, to make her go absolutely bat shit crazy, I know that when she finds out that it's me that's been putting the letters in her locker she will be so angry and crazy, she will never talk to me again most likely, anyway I had to think of a plan, so I went to my bathroom and had a shower, brushed my teeth, and then I went back into my room to pick out an outfit to put on for the day, I decided to dress dressy today, so I put on a white shirt that of cause showed off my arm muscles really good, then I wore a pair of black jeans, I went down stairs and got some breakfast for me and my sister considering my mum was still in bed from her night shift last night.

When I was finished my breakfast I went back up to my room to get my bag and left with my sister, because I had to drop her off at school on my way, when I arrived at school I noticed a lot of people staring at me, so I just shrugged them off and kept on walking towards Rachel's locker, when I arrived there I put my little note and some rose petals in her locker determined for her to get really excited when she sees them, hopefully, I quickly walked away when I noticed that there is about 5 minutes until she would normally arrive. I was standing at my locker when I seen her walk in and she was headed for her locker, just like every morning.

Rachel's POV

I woke up and I really didn't want to go to school today because every time I open my locker a little note falls out with very weird sayings and I really don't like them, like why does this person think I am sexy, I know I am but why now is it there telling me, why couldn't they tell me earlier on in the year. I decide to go along with my normal routine to try and get over the notes so I done an hour doing my exercises, then had a quick shower brushed my teeth done my make up, and now I was headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

When I was finished I went to my garage and got in my car and I was headed for school, I arrived and once again all eyes were on me. I just put my head up and kept walking to my locker.

When I arrived I opened it with my eyes shut, but when I opened the door really fast It sent a really nice scent of the rose petals that were in my locker, I once again looked behind me to see all the same people that have been there every other morning I have gotten a note. I collect all of my books for the day and I was about to shut the door when I noticed the nicely folded letter sitting on the ground in front of me, I didn't even notice it fell out of my locker because I was to focussed on the petals. I bent down and picked it up, but instead of opening it in the hallway, I decided to be a little sneaky and run off to the auditorium to open it and see if anyone follows me.

When I arrive in the auditorium I start to open the letter but one thing I didn't notice was that my eyes have like actually shut, so I opened them I read the note.

[ hay sugar plum meet me at the park at 7 pm tonight don't be late all you don't get to see who the notes are coming from, have a good day sweet cheeks, PS you look really sexy like always]

Once again this note got me wondering, I was thinking when there was a light knock on the door, I turned to see Tina leaning against the door.

''morning Tina, you didn't have to knock''

''nah it's cool I like to be polite, and I don't find just walking in will be very polite''

''oh, well what can I do for you did you want me''

''actually I seen you run after you bent over and picked up a piece of paper I was just wondering if you are ok''

''yeah I am fine I picked up the note and remembered I wanted to practice before school so I ran here''

''are you sure, because I gotta get going but if you need anything I am always here for you''

''thank you Tina but I am perfectly ok, thanks for the concern''

After Tina left I packed up all of my things and headed to my first class, I looked at my schedule and noticed that I have maths first so I headed to my maths room where I took the chair right at the back so I could think about tonight and if I should show up at the park, because It could be all a joke and, someone could hurt me.

I sat down and started unpacking all of my things when I heard the door open, I lifted my head just in time to see Noah walk in, I tried to look away but he was just staring at me.

''yes Noah what do you want''

''nothing why do you always ash questions''

''because I can, now will you stop looking at me so I can get ready for class''

''sure if you shut up and let me do what I want''

''well I am not complaining, because if it's gunna get you to stop staring at me like I am food I am cool with it''

''I don't look at you like your food, you just wish I did''

''yeah I would totally kill everyone that looked at you the wrong way'' I said sarcastically

''well you can if you want to'' he said moving closer to the back of the room

''Noah why are you always so immature'' I said standing up

''because I can just like you said earlier because I can'' he said moving closer again now he is only a step away from me and I am up against the back wall.

''Noah I think this is highly inappropriate''

''why no one owns you''

''actually I have a boyfriend''

''oh really who how did you meet him, what's his name''

''I am not telling you now just back off and leave me alone''

''your only saying that because you know that your lying to me, and you don't have a boyfriend''

''no Noah that's what you wish'' I say jabbing him in the side so he will move out of my way, but instead he puts his hands on either side of my small body and leans in closer to my ear.

''well tell your boyfriend your busy tonight because your having dinner with me''

''but Noah I already have plans''

''I don't care'' he says sitting down next to me

The whole time in class I couldn't stop thinking about how close he is to me, but he keeps on scrapping his elbow across my arm, I think his doing that on purpose though.

When class is finally finished I go to run out when Noah grabs my hand and tells me to stop, I look down at him and he tells me he will pick me up at 7 for diner and a movie.

I run out and the day continues on as normal, but I cant stop thinking about what to do if I should go to the park or the movies and have dinner with Noah, I decide to go out with Noah for dinner and go to the movies after with him.


	4. The Date With Berry

The Date With Berry

Puck's POV

I was so glad when she left the class room, because I could tell she really wanted to go, but whatever she would be coming with me anyway so all she had to do was pick which date she wanted to go on.

The day at school was just the same as any other one, but there was a little change, every time I walk through the hallway and passed Berry she gave me a big smile and I could have sworn I seen her wink a couple of times, but I must have been seeing things.

When I arrived at the Berry residents I was greeted with a big hug from Anthony Rachel's dad, if I remember correctly. And a huge smile from Ben, Rachel's other dad. They welcomed me and told me to have a seat in the lounge room why they went and got Rachel, when she finally came down the stairs she was wearing a light pink shirt and a white coat over that, a really short denim skirt, and black high heels, I can honestly say I have never seen her looking so good in my entire life that I have known her, and she would defiantly be on the list of my favourite 10 people I have laid eyes on, what am I talking about she would totally make it to the 5 top favourite people.

''wow Berry you look great''

''thank you Noah''

''it's my privilege''

''oh my god, are you ready''

''yeah you''

''never been more ready in my life''

''well lets get a move on then shall we''

''yes bye dad, daddy love you and I will be back at''

''I will make sure I have her home before 10 sirs''

''well off you go then'' her dad says with a big smile plastered on his face

''bye honey, be good and listen to Noah''

''yes dad bye love the both of you''

We walked down to my car where I helped her into the car because she was way to short, I had a feeling that tonight is going to be one of the best dates I have ever been on because I can tell that she is already having fun because of the way she is smiling, she is like totally in a daydream because she is like just staring out the front window with this wicked smile on her face.

''yo Berry you ok'' she still didn't reply

''Berry'' still no reply, so I decide to do the only thing I can think of at the time, I put my hand in the middle of her thigh and gently massage it.

''Noah what on earth are you doing''

''nothing you were like daydreaming it was irritating so I done the only thing I knew would get you out of your little joy world''

''you know I hate you sometimes right don't you, anyway don't you ever touch me like that again do you hear me''

''yeah I hear you just a little question though, why cant I touch you'' I say with a huge smirk on my face

''because my boyfriend will kill you, he has the biggest muscles I have ever seen''

If only she knew who her secret admirer was she would never be calling him her boyfriend or saying he has the biggest muscles she has ever seen.

''really thanks didn't know you were that nice, I will take that as a compliment''

''I wasn't talking about you Noah''

''oh really I am the most badass person in all of Ohio and I have like the biggest muscles you will ever see''

''not if I am with my boyfriend, I am actually meeting with him after school tomorrow''

''oh well say hi to him for me'' he said starting to laugh

''what are you laughing at Noah''

''nothing just the fact that we have glee after school tomorrow remember'' I say knowing I had to come up with an excuse to change the subject otherwise I would totally get busted about what I am doing

''oh shit I wish I could call him to tell him I cant go''

''just don't worry about it I am sure he wouldn't mind''

''yeah your right thanks'' she said sitting back in her seat and turning her head away from me to look out the window

I pull the car up out the front of the dinner, and we both get out and I entwined our fingers together as I led her into the dinner so we could have dinner.

After half an hour of a lite conversation we head back out to the car so we make it to the cinema in time to watch the movie.

The car ride to the cinema was quiet Berry didn't even say a word, I left her hoping that she wasn't angry at me for god knows what.

When we arrive at the cinema were in the line to get the tickets when I hear her sigh and clear her throat the first thing I have heard her say or do since we left the dinner

''is there something wrong you haven't talked for ages''

''no I just need to go use the bathroom''

''yeah go do your business and I will get the tickets and snacks meet you at the gate''

''yeah ok sure'' and she walked off

I get all of the drinks, tickets and popcorn and head for the date, when I notice that she isn't there I sigh and look at the time noticing that we have 10 minutes till the movie finishes I take a seat on a stool to wait

When she finally comes out I stand up only to be pulled to the screen room by the collar of my shirt.

''what the hell Berry''

''sorry I noticed that we only have 5 minutes till the movie starts I don't want to miss anything''

''I know, lets go in then''

When the movie is over we drive silently back to the Berry residents, when we arrive she doesn't say anything just walks away and when she is on her front porch she turns only enough to wave and goes straight inside her house, who would have thought Rachel to be one that goes on a date and doesn't even say thank you. Well all I can say is she is getting it tomorrow it is totally time to update my moves a notch.

AN; thank you for all the cool people that have alerted, reviewed, and added me as a favourite, thank you so much, more chapters coming soon PLEASE REVIEW AND ALERT THANK YOU

-BEC07


	5. Totally Unforgivable

**Rachel's POV**

**I woke up the next morning and decided that I was going to skip my daily workout and just sleep in a couple more hours, about an hour and a half later there was a knock at my bedroom door, it was my dad telling me to get up and get ready for school.**

''**yeah dad I am coming, just give me a minute''**

''**ok dear, are you feeling ok today, because I, did you want me to ring the school and tell them you cant make it today''**

''**no dad I am fine how many times do I need to tell you''**

''**you obviously must be sick because you never sleep in any later then 5: 30 it's not like you''**

''**well thank you for the concern but I am doing just fine thank you dad, now can I please get changed''**

''**sure, see you soon for breakfast''**

**After my dad shut the door I ran to my closet and put on the first thing I noticed was suitable for school, because I am running late for school, I quickly got changed into a pair of tight Minnie shorts, a yellow v neck shirt and a light pink cardigan. I slipped on a pear of flats and ran down the stairs not even eating any breakfast, just running out the door to my car and heading to school.**

**When I arrived at school, I looked at every male trying to see if there was a reaction from anyone why I made my way to my locker, once again I found another letter waiting for my arrival. So I quickly opened it **

**[ I seen you at the cinema with that really cute boy, oh Rach are you dating him, you better not be cheating on me]**

**Once again the note left her feeling a little bit sickening, and hurt, I thought why couldn't this creep just show himself and get on with there life so I can get on with mine and get my life back on track. I don't really know wether to be happy or angry, because some idiot is trying to mess with me.**

**I had spent the last three days stalking the hallway where my locker was trying to find out who this creep was that kept leaving notes in my locker, and waiting to see what he does next.**

**I headed for my locker and seen the one and only person I didn't want to talk to at that moment I just wanted to find out who this strange freak was, who did he think he was putting little love notes in my locker. I noticed as I turned the corner that the one boy I didn't want to see, was actually coming my way and fast, maybe he wants something, so I turned around just in time to be barged into and pushed to the ground, because I had just bumped into Noah Puckermans big nice featured stomach.**

''**Jesus Berry what the hell are you doing'' Puck said with a smirk, mean while I was still on the ground, and the halls were clearing out and everyone was going to first period.**

''**what do you want Noah''**

''**just wanted to see if you liked dinner last night, and what did your boyfriend say, do I need to talk to him''**

''**no Noah you don't, and I can take care of my own problems''**

''**sure Berry you wait and see''**

''**what do you mean by that''**

''**oh that's right you don't know, if only you did''**

''**Noah Puckerman what are you talking about, you tell me now got it''**

''**um no I have not got it, and I am not telling you''**

''**you are so irritating sometimes, has anyone ever told you that before''**

''**yep, Nelly everyone in the school''**

''**wow aren't you lucky, I wish I got told that every day''**

''**I know you do Rach I know you do''**

''**Noah Puckerman, I will have you know I do not want to be told that every day it was a joke, got it, good cause now I have to go bye''**

''**wait don't I get a kiss''**

''**no you don't you discussing son…''**

**I didn't get to finish my sentence because he pushed me into the lockers, and shut me up with his mouth. I melted into the kiss, until he decided to take it further by putting his tongue in my mouth, that was what it took to wake me from my little fantasy.**

''**what did I do something wrong'' he asked looking at me with a hint of remorse and hurt in his eyes**

''**yeah that whole kiss was a mistake and it was all wrong''**

''**yeah you didn't think that when I first kissed you, it was when I went to put my tongue in your mouth, sort of gathered that''**

''**good for you, now I really need to get going, bye Noah''**

''**bye Rachel''**

**I walked to first period, and the only thing I could think of was Noah and that kiss, it had so much passion and need in it, I didn't even notice what was happening until he went to put his tongue in my mouth. **

**When first period had finally finished I went straight to the girls bathroom to take care of the little ache down between my legs. When I was finished I went to my locker to get my books for my next period, noticing that it is now third period, I headed off to my maths classroom.**

**I walked in, and moved to the chair right at the front of the room and sat down, I suddenly looked up because of the load bang of the classroom door shutting, noticing it was Noah who slammed the door shut I stood up and asked.**

''**Noah why did you shut the door other students need to come in the classroom to'' I said taking a step back as I noticed that he took a step towards me**

''**because I need to continue what we were doing earlier, that kiss I need more of you, Rachel your to pretty'' he said taking another step towards me **

''**Noah you cant come running to me whenever Santana wont give it to you, now open the door or move so I can''**

''**well It looks like you need to open it cause I'm not''**

''**fine move'' and with that I walked up him where he was currently leaning against the frame of the door, I was about to push him out the way when he grabbed me by the waist and brang me flush against his body, I tried to move away from him but he wouldn't let go, so I gave in, and let him take control.**

''**see I knew you wanted me'' he said turning me around so I am now leaning against the door, with him inches away from my face.**

''**Noah what do you want from me''**

''**the first thing on the list not gunna say, the second still not telling you, but the third let me show you'' and with that he pushed me even harder against the door and kissed me with all his passion for me to feel all of his mouth on me.**

**I melted into the kiss and it was like we were made for it and that he was my prince charming, so this time it was me who went to deepen the kiss, and I was successful like always.**

''**Noah, I I we cant, not here, actually we cant anywhere''**

''**yes we can berry, you even said that girls want sex just as much as boys do so please let me take you up against this wall''**

''**no Noah I don't want you, and your trying to seduce me thing isn't working so leave me alone''**

''**no, you know what lets make a bet, you and me''**

''**I don't think so, and what kind of bet were you talking about''**

''**you know if you give in and have sex with me then you have to be my slave for a month''**

''**what's in it for me''**

''**you win I be your slave for a month''**

''**fine deal, but nothing rude''**

''**babe that's the main event, I am supposed to use my talent and charm to get you to have sex with me so you become my slave''**

''**oh well I guess this is where I say game on puckerman''**

''**game on Rach, oh and the bet starts tomorrow''**

**And with that I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and went to sit back in my chair at the front of the classroom. The whole lesson I could feel his gaze on me, it was horrible its like my hormones were going crazy just thinking that he was actually looking at me.**

**After class I went to my locker to put my books back, when I noticed another note I opened it and was furious because of what it said.**

**[ Heyy sexy guess what game on, starts tomorrow]**

**It was Noah who kept on giving me stupid notes, he was already planning on this bet before he even mentioned it to me, god dame it I thought slamming my locker door closed.**

**The rest of the day was horrible I couldn't even think of looking at Noah so I went back to hiding from him, because I was scared of what I might do to him when I next see him, so I ignored him the rest of the day, I hid until I finally got home, that night I hardly slept I couldn't help but think about the bet me and Noah had going on, the only thing I could think of was I have to win that bet no matter what. But I also thought that if he won I will never be able to forgive him for this so he would be totally unforgivable to me.**


	6. The Bet

The Bet

Puck's POV

After school I walked out of school and saw Berry running crazily to her nice pink Ferrari, as if she was late to a dance class, I shrugged it off and continued the walk to my blue pick up truck.

When I pulled up out the front of my house, the first thing I thought of was how I can convince Berry, Rachel fucking Berry to have sex with me, without you know, forcing her. Well I gotta put some pressure on her but I cant like force her to do anything. So the first thing I do when I walk into my house is go straight to my bedroom and have a nap, hopping that the good lord still cares for me to let me win this bet, by making me dream about how I can convince Rachel fucking Berry to have sex with me without completely forcing her to.

Later on that night when I woke up with a huge boner, the only thing that come to my head after that very, very hot dream that I had of Berry was to call her, since it's after 12:30 am and officially the next day I can like call her and start trying to convince her to come and have sex with me. But it is also the middle of the night, dame it I am just gunna have to pay for it later.

Rachel's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off, at first I thought it was my alarm so I pressed the ignore button [ also the hand up button].

About a minute after me pressing the button, it starts vibrating again, and it now accurse to me that my phone is ringing so I answer it even though it is a private number.

''hello, who is this''

'' hey sexy it's your latest night mare, nah just kidding it's me Puck''

''what are you doing calling my phone at 12:30 in the morning, you're an idiot Noah''

''oh feisty I like it, nah it is officially the next day, the day the bet starts, and the bet is still going on, and I plan to win it''

''yeah sure you could have at least let me sleep a little bit more''

''yeah but I needed to hear your voice'' and the bet is really starting now, because here come the rude comments I think why I hold the phone up to my ear

''sure you did Noah, well I am tied I am going back to bed, goodnight Noah''

''hey don't you dare hang up on me missy''

''why what ya gunna do about it'' and with that I hung up and tried to get back to sleep

After about an hour of rolling and stirring in bed I decided to get up and head down to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and some snacks, then I went back to my room, and stalked straight over to my bed where I practically fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Puck's POV

Did she, that bitch just hung up on me. I thought getting up to go to the toilet. When I returned to my bed the only thought running through my head was I need to win this bet, no matter what. I fell asleep in less then ten minutes, of thinking what I can start off with tomorrow at school. Eventually I ended up coming up with a plan and I fell asleep, hoping not to get another boner, thinking about what I can do to Berry, with what we are doing in this bet.

The next day when I woke up thank god I didn't have a boner, otherwise my sister would have seen it when she came in and jumped on me to get me up.

''god dame it Sarah, do you always have to do that, fuck me''

''mum wont like it if I tell her you swore at me, I think you need to make it up to me to stop me from telling mum''

''ok kiddo what you want me to do''

''make me some breakfast and hurry, I am starving''

''yes ma'am what ever you say, anything else''

''a lift to school''

''whatever, but I swear if you talk the whole drive I am not picking you up''

''it's ok mum said I can go to Kate's house after school to sleep the night''

''ok then, shoo get out of here so I can get changed''

''whatever''

When my door closed I groaned and pulled myself out if bed, and into the bathroom to have a shower, brush my teeth and quickly re-shave my head. When I was finished I headed down to my kitchen to get me and my sister some breakfast, and then we headed to school.

When I arrived at school I looked around the car park and noticed that Berry wasn't here yet, because I couldn't see her pink Ferrari in the car park anywhere. So I happily got out of my car and headed to where my plan takes place and set up. When it was done the only thing left to do was wait on Berry's arrival.

Rachel's POV

I woke up still tied thanks to Noah calling me at 12:30 in the morning, so I skipped my daily work out again and started my day with a nice hot shower, to try and calm down my nerves because I am totally freaking out about this bet, I just know that if he uses his little smirk and winks to me I might fall into his little trap, so I need to stay clear from him.

A little bit over ten minutes till the bell rings signalling school starts I arrive at school. I walk in silence keeping a look out for Noah as I head to my locker to get my books, I mustn't have kept a good enough look out because I was currently being pulled into one of the janitors closets, for god knows what reason.

''what the hell are you doing Noah''

''nothing, just getting a little taste of the competition, before I start the game''

''oh well don't bother, do you think I would be stupid enough to get involved in a competition that involves me loosing my virginity to you''

''yes I do thank you, might I say you look hot today, oh did you dress up for me''

''you wish''

''no I only wish for you''

''well keep wishing because your never gunna have me''

''oh your cheap'' he said putting a hand on my hip, and bringing me closer to him.

''will you please not touch me''

''babe that's the point of the bet, to convince you to have sex with me, it involves me touching you''

''exactly how long does this bet go for''

''a month''

''what, I am not putting up with you for a month''

''looks like you have to unless you want to get it over and done with now''

''deal''

''what you want to get it on in the janitors closet now''

''no you moron I will play this little game for a month, then when you see me win, I will make sure you clean my entire house''

''yeah get stuffed Berry you think I would clean your house''

''if I win''

''well how about we test how good you are with your control, to stop me''

''oh yeah from what''

''me Rach me'' he said pushing my back up against the wall and pushing his body into mine.

''ow Noah that hurt'' I said trying to push him away.

''you want to know what else hurts, Imagine this inside you'' he said pushing his dick onto my thigh as he pushed me harder into the wall

''no insane ape get away from me''

''no you need to loosen up''

''yeah maybe I do but not with you''

''huh, are you shutting me down''

''looks that way huh''

''no, now stop moving' and with that he kissed me and once again put his dick on my thigh, trying to get me to want it in me. I ended up losing against him and melting into the kiss, and let him take control

''do you like this sweetheart'' he said rubbing himself up against me

''yeah can I go now'' I said trying to get out of the grasp hold he had on me, only to be met by two big arms coming completely around my waist and pulling me closer.

''and what do you think I do with this'' he said pushing me up against the wall and putting his dick into my centre

''let me go and find some one else'' I said grabbing hold of the door knob and opening the door, and running down the hallway.

AN if you want more, don't forget to review and alert, and there will be more Puckleberry coming, thank you for all the wonderful people put there helping me and reviewing and alerting, thank you once again.

-Bec07


	7. Not An Ordinary Day

Not An Ordinary Day

Rachel's POV

I woke up the next day to the feeling of my bed dipping downwards, on the unoccupied side. I opened my eyes to see Noah sitting on my bed licking his lips why taking in the sight of me, wearing a light pink robe slightly undone, and because it was so hot last night I slept in my bra and panties with my robe over them. And because It had accidentally come slightly undone you could see my red bra and matching red panties. When I finally looked up at him I asked him the obvious.

''Noah how did you get in my room''

''the window''

''oh, well you better leave''

''nah its cool, mum knows I am out, I have all morning babe''

''I bet you do Noah, you should get out of here so I can get changed and ready for school, in privacy''

''no I need to win this bet and I ain't gunna go when you want to get changed, did you think that maybe I wanted to watch''

''your disgusting Noah, and get out of my room, you can do whatever you want at school''

''is that a promise babe''

''maybe, now are you going''

''yeah, after I get my kiss''

''fine'' I said crawling over to the side of the bed he was on and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

''is that seriously the best you can do, don't I get any tongue action''

''not this time Noah''

'when's next time gunna be''

''um if your lucky school'' and with that I walked over to my bathroom where I shut then locked the door.

There was no way he gets to talk and touch me as much as he wanted, and for me to take it and not get anything out of it except a chance to loose my virginity to him. Now that is just fucking slack, I thought running a bath with hot water, and getting out of my clothes, well what's left of them. While I was in the bath it bran back memories from when I was a kid, and reminded me that my first crush was actually Noah Puckerman.

When I was finished in the bath, I got out and started getting changed. while I was puling my shirt over my head, it come to my mind that if he talks all sweet and rude to me, it might actually bring back the feelings I once had for him. And if that happens it will only be a matter of time till I am on a bed underneath him shouting out his name with all the strength I have in my voice. Its not like I don't want to have sex with him, its I am scared that after he gets what he wants he will walk away and not want anything to do with me, and if he done that I would never forgive myself for giving in and giving him my virginity. I want to give it to someone who will stay and keep me satisfied, and hopefully be the love of my life. So that's what I am going to do, not let him get the better of me.

Why I was doing my make up I got a message, leaning over to my desk I picked up my phone, and automatically grinned at what it said, and because it was from Noah.

[hey sexy, cant wait till you make that promise come true to me at school today, hope your not tied because I am gunna work you up to the max]

And with that text I shut my phone and slammed it back down on my desk. Now that I am done with my make up I headed downstairs, and got some breakfast, when I was done with my strawberry protein shake I headed upstairs to get my phone and bag. Then left for school.

When I arrived at school I was walking to my locker keeping an eye out for Noah, when I received a message and my phone vibrated, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and seen that it was from Noah.

[hey sexy, come play in the janitors closet, with me, when I see you go in there I will come in after you]

After I had my phone safely back in the comfort of my pocket I walked the rest of the was to my first class of the day, it is going to be a long month, if he keeps this up. I thought to myself taking a seat in the front row.

Puck's POV

After I sent the last text, I waited out the front of the janitors closet until I realised she mustn't be coming, so I let her get back to what she was doing, then when she least expects it I will pounce, and hopefully she will let me take her virginity so I win the bet.

So later on when it was lunch, I know she would have expected me to go to her and try something, so I decided that I will start tomorrow, and let her think I am giving up, and when she thinks that she is safe I will give her a little taste of the puckster. So when I seen her walk into the cafeteria by herself, I done the one thing I knew would piss her off and think I gave up, so I ignore her completely, no eye contact, not even a glance in her direction.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, I still haven't made any appearance near Rachel unless needed, and I still haven't talked to her about the bet. After football practise is done I headed home, and once again I opened my front door to be greeted to all the lights off and the house empty, because my sister is at a friends house for the night, and my mum is on a night shift. So I have the house all to myself, after about an hour of playing call of duty I headed upstairs to my bedroom and rested on my bed, about ten minutes of resting on my bed I fell asleep, because I was so tied from today's football practise.

Rachel's POV

When I arrived home I didn't expect to see my dad already there so I walked up behind him and hugged him from behind, because from today he has been in new York for a work conference, and of cause daddy went with him.

''hey dad I didn't know you were coming home today''

''no, I know sweetheart it was meant to be a surprise, but I guess you surprised me first''

''yeah, so dad did you want me to start on dinner''

''um how about we get some take out''

''um ok did you want me to get it''

''yeah sure you can, did you want Chinese''

''anything is good for me, you should pick as a welcome home present''

''um honey when you get home I need to tell you something, oh and only bye dinner for me and you''

''where is daddy, isn't he hungry''

''no he is still in new York''

''oh, ok well I will go and get dinner now''

''ok, drive safe sweetheart''

''I will''

When I arrived at the Chinese store there were a lot of people in there, and I discovered it will take awhile so I decided to take a walk, I walked around in the plaza across the street although the shops were closed I still looked through the glass windows. I was currently on my way back to the Chinese shop when I was pulled by the waist and pushed up against the wall, I straight away knew who it was, because I can tell who owns them hands from a mile away.

''what are you doing''

''hey I am aloud to touch the target aren't I''

''I am not a target''

''you are if you're the thing I need to win this bet''

''fine I am a target''

''so what are you doing out this late at night''

''my dad just got home so I am being a nice daughter and buying him Chinese for dinner''

''wow you gunna bye me some''

''no, and it should be done so can you let me go now''

''um let me guess, no''

''if I kiss you will you let me go''

''do I get tongue''

''it would have to be a surprise''

''ok lay it on me, if it is good enough then I will let you go''

''ok'' and with that I got on the tips of my toes and kissed him, with my tongue, when he pushed me harder into the wall and deepened the kiss I lost it, I didn't even relise he pulled back until he was walking away from me saying your name is Rachel Berry.

''what do you mean by that''

''I made you forget your name''

''bye Noah''

''night Rach''


	8. Good Things Don't Always Happen

Good Things Don't Always Happen

Rachel's POV

I am currently in the dinning room, sitting at the table eating my dinner, with my dad in the seat across from me eating his dinner as well. It has been silent since I got home from getting dinner, I don't get it I thought my dad said he had to talk to me, nah I shouldn't worry about it I know my dad will talk when he is ready, so I will let him tell me when he is ready, I am not one for pushing I thought watching my dad put fork full and fork full of food into his mouth.

After about a minute of sitting there eating in silence and watching my dad he finally looked up at me, and I knew he was about to say what ever it is that's bothering him because he keeps opening and shutting his mouth.

''ok darling, I have some thing I need to tell you''

''um ok, what's up''

''your daddy and I were at the conference and we were talking with some people, well your daddy was, and the people work for a very important company, and they asked your daddy if he would like a permanent job as head of the new place there opening down here, and they really liked your daddy and they want him to be the manager of the place and like run it''

''really dad that's awesome, but if he has been offered the job down here then why is he still in New York''

''because they need to train him as a manager of the place so he knows what his doing, so they will train him up in New York at the company they already have open up there, but the problem is it's a 3 month course. And he needs someone up there with him, he asked me to stay with him but then we remembered about you''

''oh dad that's ok I can look after myself''

''well your daddy doesn't want to leave you here by yourself for three months, so were gunna have to sort something out''

''I can stay at a friends house, or if uncle Pete is in town I can star with him''

''ok how about you go and ring your friends and see if any of them can look after you, for I don't know maybe go to one friends house and spend a month there then go to someone else's house, how does that sound''

''perfect I will see what everyone is doing''

''yeah honey don't forget its getting closer to the holidays so If people are busy you might need to stay at one of my friends houses''

''ok I will see what I can do dad I will tell you soon''

''ok, don't forget only people you know don't ask strangers or people you only just met, unless you know them really well''

''dad I am not stupid, I know not to ask strangers, you told me not to even talk to strangers, you and daddy have told me that my whole life''

''I know sweetheart, now go ring your friends and see what they are doing before they make plans''

And with that I done a detour to the kitchen on my way to my bedroom to get the house phone, I decided I will only ring family and friends that live near by so I can get to school on time. I will ring everyone in my phone book to see if I can stay there for three months or like my dad said make arrangements to stay somewhere for a month then go to another friends house.

The first person I called was Mercedes, but I wasn't able to stay there because her dad is also at a work conference, and she has family coming to stay with her for the holidays. After a brief conversation with Mercedes I called Tina, and she said its her great aunts birthday and she is spending the holidays with her aunt. After talking with Tina I called Kurt, but he told me his dad has taken time off work at the shop to spend time with him and Finn in the holidays, and they will be super busy. I knew I couldn't call Santana and Brittany, or Quinn because I'm not friends with them, and I didn't bother calling any of the boys because I know I wouldn't feel comfortable staying with them.

So after half an hour of calling friends and family I gave up because I had no one else to ask and I was getting a headache, I walked back down stairs to tell my dad I haven't had any luck finding somewhere to stay. And I walked into the lounge room to find him reclining on the lounge with his legs up on the coffee table in the middle of the room asleep.

I stood there thinking for awhile, I was thinking my dad must be really tied considering he never falls asleep in the lounge room, I don't even remember the last time he was in the lounge room at 8:30 at night, he never stays up any later then 8:00 and he has now fallen asleep in the lounge room on the couch. So I decided to just leave him there and let him rest because he must still have jet lag. So I reluctantly pulled myself back up to my room with a huge headache. I brushed my teeth got changed and got my stuff ready for tomorrow.

I was getting my make up off with a towel when I heard something vibrating I looked over towards my bedside table and seen my phone screen lighting up, I quickly ran over to my phone and picked it up hoping it was someone calling to say that I am aloud to stay at there place, I didn't even bother to see who it was before I answered. ''hello'' I replied when I answered the phone

''hey sexy, can I come over, we can watch some porn''

''Noah you are the most disgusting person I have ever met''

''so can I come over I got some new porn movies''

''no Noah I am going to bed good night''

''aww come on babe, can I come over so we can make out, you know you want to''

''no I don't Noah, I just found out bad news, and I have to find somewhere to stay for three months''

''oh, well what happened''

''don't worry, its none of your business, I am going to bed now, good night Noah''

''arr yeah good bye Rach, don't let the bed bugs bite you, PS me''

''good night Noah, and the only bed bugs biting me, are the stuffed animals, and bugs on my bed'' and with that I hung up, and went to bed, I fell asleep almost instantly from putting my head on the pillow.

The next day I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading downstairs and giving my dad a lecture about cooking food like that why I am vegan. When I walked downstairs I was shocked to see bags packed, and they were my dads, so he must have to go back to New York today, I thought walking into the kitchen.

''morning dad, you going back to New York today''

''um yeah your daddy called and said he needs me because he starts his training tomorrow morning, so I am heading back today''

''ok dad, I couldn't find anyone or anywhere to stay why your out of town''

''its ok princess I called a friend from temple, and she is more then delighted to take you for the whole three months, why your daddy and I are gone isn't that great''

''yeah ok thank you dad''

''my pleasure \, um my plane leaves in two hours and my friend said she will pick you up after work, so that gives you time to pack what you need''

''thank you dad, well I better start packing bye dad'' and with that I ran back upstairs and started packing all the stuff I would need within the whole three months that I will be staying there.

I was sitting on my lounge when there was a knock at my door, I knew it would be the lady I'm staying with because dad said she will pick me up on her way home from work. I got up and ram over to the door not wanting to keep the woman waiting. When I flung the door open I was very surprised to see Mrs Puckerman standing on my porch in her work uniform.

''Mrs Puckerman how are you today''

''great love, how's your day been, are you ready to go''

''um yeah I will just get my stuff''

''did you need my help''

''no I am fine, I can meet you at the car''

''ok, are you sure sweetheart''

''absolutely''

''ok, I will be at the car if you need me''

When she turned and started walking towards her car I turned around, completely stunned, that I would be staying with Noah and his family, why did it have to be when I have a bet going on that I have to stay at his house, because now it is only going to be easier for Noah to get me in a bed.

When I had all my stuff I walked out side, shut and locked the front door and headed down the stairs to the Puckerman car. I put all my bags in the boot, when I was done I got in the front seat, we sat in silence the whole drive to the Puckerman residence.

When we pulled up out the front I got out and grabbed two of my bags, why Mrs Puckerman insisted on taking the other two. When she opened the front door there was a really nice smell, I put my bags down on the floor, and watched as Mrs Puckerman walked into the kitchen, I took that as a chance to look around the, corridor was full of pictures from when Noah and his sister were growing up, I kept on slowly making my way up the corridor looking at every picture hanging on the wall, until I come across one of Noah in kindergarten with hair as long as Finn's. I stared looking at a photo of Noah and the football team, when I heard loud irritated foot steps making there way down the stairs, I was still focused on the photo so I didn't recognise who it was until someone come up behind me and grabbed me around the waist, I assumed it was Noah because who else in this house would do that, I thought, I felt him move his head down near my ear so I assume he could whisper something dirty, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

''hey baby, it looks like to me I have a visitor''

''no I have to stay here for three months''

''mmm that gives me heaps of time with you''

''yeah I know, that's why I will go somewhere else after school, instead of coming straight here''

''oh don't think my mum will like that''

''good now do you know where my room is''

''yeah your staying in the spare room across the hall from mine, but if you want to share with me that's fine''

''ok, lets get something clear if your gunna talk to me like that make sure you don't in front of your mum, and I will take the spare room, I am sure your mum wouldn't want you to get another girl pregnant, am I correct''

''yeah, whatever follow me''

I followed him all the way to my room, and when he opened the door to let me go in he winked, and started to walk to his room until I called him, he turned around with a sly grin on his face, like he was up to something.

''yeah'' he said

''where is the bathroom, I would like to freshen up''

''oh my god Berry, are you hopeless''

''nah this is your house you cant expect me to know my way around''

''whatever you have an on suit in your room''

''oh thank you Noah'' and with that I turned and walked into my room and shut the door, I also took notice to see if I had a lock on the door, like I assumed I didn't.


	9. Babysitting The Puckerman's

Babysitting The Puckerman's

Rachel's POV

Later on that day I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door, hoping it wasn't Noah I got up and opened the door to find Mrs Puckerman standing in front of me.

''hey Mrs Puckerman what can I do for you''

''it seems Noah has gone out, and I meed to go to work, do you think you could watch Rebecca for me, and please call me Deborah''

''um I am sure I can look after her, and I am so sorry I didn't know your first name, and I didn't want to ask''

''it's no problem, well I have to go but as soon as Noah gets here, if I were you I would dump beck on him, because I asked him yesterday to be here today to watch her he knew I had to work tonight, and he still went out''

''so I am gathering he is a little bit ignorant to you as well''

''yes he is, always has been''

''oh um did you want me to cook dinner for everyone''

''oh yes please that would be lovely''

''ok well you drive safely to work, and have a nice night''

''you to, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, just call me up, ok''

''ok bye Deborah''

''bye love, if they don't behave just go off at them don't worry, if they fight, arr I am sure you will get used to it, bye love, don't burn down my house''

''trust me Mrs Puckerman I wont I am used to cooking for my dads, I have had lots of practise''

''ok, I trust you bye'' and with that she went back downstairs.

I quickly went back into my room and got changed into some of my yoga shorts and a white tank top. When I was ready and finished getting changed I slipped on a pair of hug boots, and then went looking for Rebecca. I found her in the lounge room watching a Disney movie, I walked into the lounge room and stood behind the lounge where she was sitting, and leant down to talk in her ear.

''hey Rebecca, what do you prefer to be called Beck, or Rebecca, because your mum calls you Rebecca, but Noah calls you Beck''

''Beck, um you can call me Beck''

''ok, well encase you don't know me I am Rachel Berry, you can call me Rach, or Rachel, whatever you prefer''

''Rach, I like Rach''

''ok so what do you want to do''

''do you know my brother''

''um Noah, yeah we're in glee club together''

''oh so you are the one he talks about 24/7''

''um maybe''

''well the other night I got up around 11:30 and I walked past his room to go to the toilet and all I could here was oh Rachel''

''are you hungry'' I asked changing the subject so I didn't need to answer that.

''um yeah, what are we having, Noah normally buys pizza''

''do you like chicken schnitzel''

''yeah I love it''

''great because I have this really good recipe, and I would be delighted to cook it for you''

''ok do you need help''

''no I should be fine''

''ok see ya Rach, if you need me just call out, and I will help you''

''ok'' and with that I walked into the kitchen and started to get all the ingredients out. When I had the saucepan out I boiled the water, why the water was boiling I prepared the rise, getting the right measurements, when that was done I quickly got the chopping board out and started chopping up the salad. When I was done with the salad I started cooking the chicken, halfway through cooking the chicken I had to leave it to put the rise in the now boiled water in the saucepan.

When everything was finished I headed out into the dinning room to set the table, after I was done I headed back into the kitchen to dish out all the food. I was leaning on the counter and reaching up on my tip toes to get the plates out of the cupboard, when I was slightly pushed into the counter, and two huge tanned muscular hands were placed on the on either side of my body, trapping me in between there body and the counter. I turned slightly to see Noah staring down at me smirk in place.

''dinner is Nelly ready Noah can you hold on''

''well I just got home don't I get a kiss''

''you can have a kiss another day, I want to get your sister fed, bathed and in bed before it gets to late''

''but we don't even have school tomorrow''

''I know its Sunday, doesn't mean I don't want to have a good nights sleep''

''fine, do it your way, just trust me try getting my eight year old sister in bed early''

''want to bet on it, I bet I can get her in bed before eight, its six thirty now so that gives me about an hour and a half''

''oh your on, but that doesn't mean were giving up on the other bet, yeah that's right I haven't forgotten about that'' he said still with his hands planted on either side of me, and another cute as hell smirk tackling his lips

''oh I bet you haven't''

''your such a tease, but you know what, I am not going anywhere without that kiss''

''fine if I kiss you will you leave me alone''

''only throughout dinner, then your all mine''

''arr, whatever'' I said getting up on my tip toes, and pressing my lips to his, the kiss lingered for a few seconds before I went to pull away, when I felt his hand grip onto my hair and pull me back to him again so he could kiss me, I knew he had taken control of the kiss, I felt sparks, feelings I have never come across before, not even with Finn. I kissed him back, and then I felt his tongue start licking my lips begging to enter my mouth, I quickly replied and let the intruder in, and he pushed his tongue in my mouth and our tongues danced happily together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. We stayed that way until we heard someone clear there throat.

''so you two are together'' Rebecca said when she walked into the kitchen

''no'' we both said looking at Rebecca with a grin planted on our faces

''Noah mum wont like to know your putting your tongue down our visitors throat every time you see her, unless the two of you are dating''

''get out of here Becca, freaking hell, cant we have any privacy''

''mum would love to know you swore''

''don't you dare tell mum anything''

''Noah would you mind helping me, and Beck can you go sit in the dinning room at the table, and we will bring dinner out, I cant have you two fighting why I am around''

''yeah Rach anything for you'' she said sticking her tongue out at Noah, I couldn't help myself but to laugh.

''that's not funny Rach, it encourages her you should know that''

''I know Noah, and I am sorry, but you gotta admit it is funny seeing an eight year old girl sticking her tongue out at the 'badass' of the school'' I said putting speech marks around the word badass

''laugh it up Rach'' he said coming closer towards me and putting his hands on my hips ''because you wont be laughing when you become the badasses slave''

''now Noah that is not funny, do you know what's funny my birthday is coming up in four weeks, and I am having a huge party, I think I have found my little helper, to help clean up after, mm maybe not help, I think you can manage on your own''

''whatever sweet cheeks, what did you need help with''

''sweet cheeks really''

''yep, you have sweet ass cheeks''

''why thank you, you can carry these out''

''grrr'' he said picking up the plates and heading out to the dinning room

Did he just growl at me I thought picking up the garlic bread and heading into the dinning room.

We sat in silence why eating dinner, I kept on noticing as I was eating out of the corner of my eye that Noah was staring at me, although I already knew that because I could feel his heated gaze on me, I gathered enough confidence to lift my head and look at him, when I was looking into his big hazel eyes, I noticed him flinch and look down at his food before looking back up at me with a smirk on his face.

''this is really good I never knew you could cook'' he said raising an eyebrow at me

''you never asked'' I said looking down at my plate and taking in another half fork full of food

''well you could have told me'' he said

''my apologies I should have known you would want to know''

''dame right you should have, this is better than take out''

''don't you mean pizza Noah, pizza is all you ever bye'' Rebecca said

''shut it squirt I wasn't talking to you'' Noah shot back

''ok this is the reason I separated you two the first time, every time you two have been in the same room one of you two have started a fight, now please stop I have a headache''

''sorry Rachel''

''its ok I didn't mean to snap, I guess I am in one of those moods''

''its ok well I am going to bed goodnight''

''night Rebecca sleep well'' I said

''you to, don't let the bed bugs bite'' she said going upstairs in a fit of laughter

''she is right you know, there are some pretty badass bed bugs in this house''

''well tell them I have been bitten enough, and I am going to bed''

''no you haven't I say when you have been bitten enough, now come here'' he said taking my hand and pulling me to sit on his lap

''Noah'' I yelled when he tried to cup my ass

''what cant I touch you, I know where you need me and your just to scared to say yes''

''I am not''

''stop denying it babe, we're two good looking Jews, and I will help you see those golden stars you have waited to long to see, more like your whole life''

''nah its cool'' I said trying to get up but I was stopped by Noah's hand on my knee

''don't forget anytime you want a good time, you can always ride the Puckasaurus, and that is a Puckerman promise''

''thank you Noah that is a very nice offer, I will defiantly keep that in mind'' I said leaning down to give him one final kiss before I left to go to bed.

'' ok thanks for the kiss sugarplum''

''anytime, you just gotta ask''

''is that so'' he said with a sly grin

''maybe'' I said slowly, while getting off his lap and running upstairs into my new room,


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone ok thank you for all the great people who have read, reviewed, alerted and favourited my story, but I have had some major writers block, and I ran out of ideas, so I am leaving it to you so please help me out and if you have any ideas please send me a message or I would really like it if you could put it into a review.

Thank you for everyone that helps me out, and you wont be sorry.


	11. Rachel Berry Gives Up

Rachel Berry Always Gives In At One Stage

Rachel's POV

I woke up with a big headache, from all the fighting from last night, who knew Noah treated his little sister like that.

I got out of bed and had a shower, brushed my teeth and done my hair, I walked out of my unsuit and walked over to my dresser and done my make up, after doing my make up I got up and walked over to my walk in wardrobe and picked out a pair of short shorts and a yellow singlet top. When I was finished I locked up my wardrobe, because like Noah said last night there are bed bugs and other creatures in this house, but I have come to the instinct that there is a little snoop in the house, because somehow my shoes and some of my clothes have been going missing.

I walked down stairs to find Mrs Puckerman in the kitchen dressed in her work uniform and making a to go coffee.

''morning Deborah, how was work last night''

''good, how were the kids last night''

''um, they were fighting practically the whole time that Noah was home''

''I told them to behave, but they never listen do they''

''no'' I answered sitting down at the dinning table

''do you recon you could look after Rebecca again today, otherwise there will be a big argument about how Noah has stuff to do today''

''yeah sure, it was fun until Noah come home''

''yeah thank you, well I have to get to work soon so have a good day, and if you need me just give me a call''

''will do Mrs Puckerman''

''Tell them to be good''

''ok bye''

''bye love''

When Mrs Puckerman walked out the door I decided to go up stairs and ask Noah if he would be home today, or if he has other plans. When I got to his door I could hear gun shots and people screaming, wait I think that was Noah, ok he must be playing his game I thought knocking on his door.

''come in'' he called out

''Noah are you going to be here today or are you going out''

''nah I am having a nice relaxing day at home''

''ok well I have to go, but to let you know I am babysitting you and your sister again today, so tell me if you need anything''

''ok''

And with that I walked out and back into the kitchen, I had a look around and seen it was already clean so I decided to go and watch some TV. There was nothing on so I just left it on the kids channel, I watched sesame street yay. I sat with my legs up on the coffee table and my head reclined on the arm of the lounge. I was just drifting back off to sleep when I heard noise coming from the kitchen, so I got up to see who it was, I walked in and I saw Noah getting a bowl of cereal.

''how long have you been up for'' I asked trying to make small talk

''not long, so you're my hot babysitter are you''

''yeah, because your mum said that you might have stuff to do today''

''nah I am staying home, I can keep you company''

''you know what, I didn't know you are a morning person''

''I'm not, just got up because I couldn't sleep''

''yeah whatever, so what do you want to do because your sister is still asleep''

''how about you come over here and give me a big kiss''

''fine, its not like I don't like to'' I said walking up to him

''I know you love my kisses''

''why don't you show me why I should love them''

''hey aren't I the one that's meant to be making you want me''

''yeah, it must be my turn though''

''stop teasing''

''I'm not, just speaking the obvious''

''whatever get over here''

I walked over and stood right in front of him until he looked into my eyes, as soon as our eyes met he put his big muscular arms around my waist and drawed my body flush against his. He put his hand under my chin and angled my face to the side so he could kiss me better, he pulled lightly on my hair and sucked on my bottom lip. I suddenly pulled away and looked right into his eyes, I could tell he thought he done something wrong.

''Noah I am ready''

''ready for what'' he asked all innocent

''for you and me to have sex''

''are you sure'' he asked looking deep into my eyes

''yes, positive'' I answered

''do you want to do it now'' he asked

''yeah, well your sister is still asleep'' I answered

''but I just got my cereal out''

''you can do that later," i whispered again. He loved that sound almost too much. "But right now Noah, I want you to have sex with me" i trailed my fingertips up his chest and around his head to the base of his neck. Raising myself up on my toes, i pressed my mouth to his. He responded instantly by pulling my body flush against his and teasing his tongue along my lips. That's when i whispered again, "have sex with me Noah." Puck's knees almost buckled out from under him before he really knew what was happening. But then he bent down and hooked his arm behind my knees. With one swift movement, i was cradled in his arms, feathering my lips along his jaw line as he made his way up to my room.

After kicking the door closed, Puck placed me gently on the floor. i smiled up at him when i felt his hands back on my hips, pulling me close for a searing kiss. my hands drifted down his abdomen to the jeans slung low on his hips and began undoing the button and zipper. i pushed them down and broke the kiss long enough for him to step out of them. He lifted my top up and over my head before guiding me back onto the bed, still unmade from when i woke up. i laid down and my mouth went dry as i watched him pull his shirt up and away from his body. In the soft light of the room, my eyes danced over the hard planes of muscle revealed to me. I wanted to feel his skin under my fingertips as he tossed me through wave after wave of ecstasy. And I knew he would give me that and more. After peeling my own jeans down my legs, he nudged my thighs a little further apart.

Puck watched the way my eyes dilated with fear and lust as i stared at him from between my legs. The way i subtly inched my body closer to the edge of the bed, closer to him, made it even more difficult to not sink into me right then. i reached behind me and released the clasps from my bra. As i pulled the garment away and tossed it over his shoulders, he lowered his gaze to my full round breasts, feeling himself harden a bit more at the sight. He leaned down and took one of the puckered buds between his lips while his hand covered the other. i kept rolling my body beneath him, threading one hand through his hair to hold him in his place. i slid my hand between them, intent on stroking the rock hard flesh against my thigh. As soon as Puck realized my destination, he grabbed my hand and pulled it back up, pinning it gently above my head. He shot me a chastising look before continuing his attentions on my other breast. When my whimpers became too much for him, he left a trail of open mouthed kisses from my breasts to my lips. Without hesitation, i slid my tongue against his and deepened their embrace. He skimmed one hand down my body to rest lightly on my abdomen, i felt the way he stiffened momentarily when his hand stopped on my abdomen. i reached down and placed my hand over his. When he pulled away to look at their hands, i saw the smile on his face.

"are you sure about this Rach, I mean I know it's a bet but do you really want to do this'' at my nod he released the breath he was holding in and whispered ''God I love you Rachel," he breathed out. i bit her lip at his words, feeling the weight he held behind them.

"I love you too" i couldn't help smiling at him as i said it back. When i shifted under him, my leg made contact with his penis once more causing him to hiss. He moved his hand out from under mine and slipped it between my legs. He dipped his finger inside me, gathering some of the moisture and dragging it up to the tensed bundle of nerves. i released my own hiss at the sensation he caused, only to be silenced by his lips on mine. He pulled away for a breath and smirked down at me while hooking his finger. i murmured his name, my voice becoming strangled as i tried to hold in the moan that threatened to escape.

Puck situated his body between my legs and spread me wide. He wanted to hear the moan i was trying so hard to hide. He leaned over and licked a thin stripe up my chest before swirling his tongue around both nipples. Continuing up my body, he placed a gentle kiss to my neck and then moved to my lips again. He waited until i was completely consumed in the kiss before he glided into my heat. i arched my body as i felt him sink inside, it didn't even hurt that much, i thought. feeling him everywhere. It was too much and not enough at the same time. i tried to pull away from his passionately bruising kiss in an attempt to get air into my lungs but he didn't let me go. In this tantalizing heat, i needed to fight fire with fire. Quickly bringing my leg up to his hip, higher still to his shoulder, Puck released my mouth for a startled gasp. It turned to a smirk when he realized what i done.

He pulled out to the tip and, as he unhurriedly pushed back in, his hand drifted up the curve of my thigh. Applying a little pressure to that sweet spot on the back of my leg, fingers danced along my calf and held me in place. i wrapped my other leg around his waist and grinned when he was thrown off his rhythm just a little. my back arched when his thrusts sped up just a little, his pelvic bone brushing against my clit with every slip of his body into mine. i heard someone calling his name and realized after a beat that it was my own voice crying out in pleasure. my hips moved with his in the same slowed fashion and i could feel my core heating up even more as he pumped into me.

i lowered my leg from his shoulder down to the crook in his arm and rolled my hips, suddenly desperate for the release i could practically taste in the air. "There," i strangled out as he hit a little deeper than before. Noah's lips crashed against mine as he brought me closer to the edge. When his mouth left mine, i pleaded with him, begged for the release my body craved. He sped up more, making my back arch again, and turned his head to whisper in my ear,

"Is this what you want Rachel" The tenderness in his voice, made me clench around him and let my orgasm course through my body. my eyelids fluttered and i felt his final thrust before the swell of his own release overtook him. Their bodies shuddered together. That didn't stop him from pressing his lips to mine again, leisurely stroking my tongue with his as they rocked through their climaxes.

As i was coming down, i noticed the grip i had on his biceps. my fingers were curled tightly around the bulging muscles while my nails had dug into his skin leaving little crescents in their wake. Puck slid himself out of me with a small groan and rolled so that he was on his back. He smiled up at the ceiling and then turned his head. Their eyes met instantly, I had been looking at him, and i laid my arm across his chest in a semi-hug. As he placed an innocent kiss to my forehead,

''that was, that was wow'' was all i could get out, i was still speechless, and couldn't finish my sentence

''that was amazing babe, who knew Rachel berry would be good at sex'' he said with a slight laugh

''shut up Noah, I cant believe I let you just do that''

''do what babe''

''win the bet''

''oh yeah I forgot about that, well I better go bye the little maid outfit I seen at the dress up store the other day''

''Noah I am not wearing any costumes, so you can get a good look at my body''

''you're my maid Rach you wear what I tell you''

''you never said anything about you picking what I wear, and maids only clean''

''did I have to, and you my friend can clean me''

''yes you did, you Looney, and I am not cleaning you, so you can get that thought out of your head''

''oh we just done the naughty and your gunna call me a Looney, that's not fair I should call you the devil''

''the devil, you're an idiot''

''I can come up with a lot more if you want to keep calling me an idiot''

''fine, whatever can we just lye here and hug''

''yeah, but what are we going to do when my sister comes and tells us she's hungry''

''we get up and get her some lunch''

''good plan, but till then your mine, and your not going anywhere''

''that's fine with me, but I want to put some clothes on''

''no, no way''

''why''

''because you're my maid now you do what I say, and I want you to lye here on this bed naked''

''fine, only this once''

''good girl''

I rested my head on Noah's chest so I could hear his heart beat, and then it come to me, omg I told Noah I love him, shit, shit, wait he said it first, it isn't that bad is it no it cant be he said it first, I thought as I stiffened at the thought of Noah telling me he loves me, and Noah must of felt me tense up because he stopped stroking and running his fingers through my hair.

''what's wrong babe'' he asked worried

''nothing, don't worry''

''ok, but if you want you can talk to me''

''I know, thank you''

After that I shifted to get comfy and then about ten minutes of lying there thinking his gunna hate me when he works out I said I love him I fell into a peaceful sleep.

''Rachel, RACHEL get up'' Beck called from the door

''shit Rach get up'' Noah said waking me up

''what, what happened'' I asked still half asleep

''my sister is at the door, you need to tell her you will be out in a minute and to wait down stairs''

''ok, Rebecca I need to have a quick shower and get ready, can you wait for me down stairs''

''yeah, don't be to long''

''ok, thank you''

''that was a close one'' I said getting up

''yeah tell me about it'' Noah said getting up as well

''thank you for earlier Noah, I had a good time''

''don't worry there will be more from where that come from''

''don't make arrangements unless you know if other people are gunna show up to''

''what do you mean by that''

''it means I don't think it will be a good idea doing that again''

''why, you even said it was amazing, why not do it again''

''because I think it was a mistake, I shouldn't have given into you, you cant expect me to become your secret sex buddy, I don't want to be one of them''

''you don't have to be a secret, everyone is going to know you slept with me''

''no they are not''

''yeah they are, you never know it might increase your rep''

''yeah I don't think so, your not that special''

''fine, I better get going''

''ok when do I need to start being your maid''

''tomorrow'' and with that he got up and walked out of my room

''this is going to be exciting, he hates me'' I thought heading towards the unsuit


End file.
